unofficial_tradelandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
Raw Materials Metals Iron is the most common mineable metal in Tradelands. It can be obtained with any pick, at any island. With it being the most common metal, most weapons and tools are made out of iron, especially at the lower levels. Copper is the second most common mineable metal. It can be obtained by using an iron pick or better, at any island. One of copper's main uses is to buy ínstruments', the special crates at Nova Balreska. It is also used by low levels for tools and weapons in place of iron. Copper tools get more rare materials than iron, and is more brittle. Silver is the third most common minable metal. It can be obtained with an iron or better pick or better, at any island. Silver has no specific use, and is mostly used with ebony since it goes quite well with it, aesthetically. Silver tools get more rare materials and less iron than copper, and is more brittle. Gold is the rarest mineable ''metal'' in the game. It can be obtained with an iron pick or better, at any island. Gold's rarity means that picks made out of it can get gems when mining at a non-spawn island, and axes made out of gold can get Angelwood, Grimewood, and Bloodoak when chopping at a non-spawn island. Gold has a higher chance of getting rare materials at any island, but is more brittle because of that. It is also used in crafting sabres and the officer's spyglass. Pursteel can not be mined at any island, or purchased at any shop. It was part of the Inyolan Invasion event, then later, obtainable in crates. The only way to get it now is to buy it from other players. Pursteel is as strong as steel when crafted into weapons or tools. Coal is obtainable by mining with an iron or copper pick at any island. It is used as fuel for steamships and crafting steel and gunpowder. It is slightly rarer than copper. Emeralds are only obtainable at non-spawn islands (Freeport, Fenwick, Perth), using a gold or gem pick. Since they are rarer than gold, emerald picks have a greater chance of getting sapphires than gold picks do. However, according to testing, the rarity of the gem does not decide how much gold, silver, or saltpeter a player can get. It appears to be the same as gold in that regard. Like emeralds, rubies are only obtainable at non-spawn islands, using a gold or gem pick. With a higher rarity than emeralds, the chances of getting sapphires is increased, and the chance of getting gold, silver, or saltpeter is unchanged. Obtainable at non-spawn islands (with a gold or gem pick), Amethysts, being rarer than all the other gems, are greatly valued in their ability to get sapphires. Even moreso than rubies, emeralds, and gold. As is the case with the other gems, the chance of getting gold, silver and saltpeter is similar to gold. Sapphires are the rarest gems in Tradelands. They are obtained like any other gem, with a gold or gem pick. Unlike the other gems though, sapphires have an extra use: They can be used, along with angelwood, to craft a pick that allows a player to mine for Electrosteel (more on that later). Unfortunately, due to the rarity of sapphires, testing could not be done to determine its ability to get rare materials such as gold. It does, however, have a greater chance of getting gems. Woods Oak is the most common wood in Tradelands. It can be obtained with any axe, at any island, though a stone axe only gives oak. Most tools are made using oak, along with many weapons and some ships, especially at the lower levels. Mahogany is the second most common wood. Obtained with an iron axe or better, it can be chopped at any island. Like copper, it has a secondary use after crafting. It is used to buy 'furniture', the special cargo at Whitecrest. Elm, the third most common wood, is obtained at any island, with an iron or better axe. It has no extra use other than aesthetics. Ash, like most other woods, is obtained at any island with an iron or better axe. It is rarer than Elm, and more common than cherry. Ash has no special use other than general crafting. Cherry is the sixth most common wood, and is obtained at any island with an iron axe or better. Ironwood is the seventh most common wood in Tradelands, and is obtained at any island, with an iron pick or better. Ebony is the eighth most common wood in Tradelands, although it was the rarest until the Inyolan Invasion. It is obtainedt, like most other woods, at any island, using an iron pick or better. Ebony, with it's nearly pitch black colour, is a popular choice for ships among higher level players. It is also reported that ebony goes well with gold, silver, steel, and some gems. Grimewood is rarer than ebony, but not as rare as angelwood. Unlike the woods before it, Grimewood can only be obtained at a non-spawn island, with a gold axe. Gem axes do not drop Grimewood, Angelwood, or Bloodoak. Grimewood has no special properties when crafting. Like Grimewood, Angelwood can only be obtained with a gold axe at a non-spawn island. Unlike Grimewood and bloodoak, however, Angelwood ''does'' have a special property: When crafted into a pick with sapphires, it allows a player to craft a pick that allows a player to mine for Electrosteel. Crafted Materials